


Dreams and Nightmares

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dreams and Nightmares

Severus eased his way past the other Order members as he exited the kitchen. He could never wait to get out of the place and would just as soon stay for tea as take the Tube to Covent Gardens on Sunday afternoon. He didn't see anyone when he peered into the library, so he stepped inside. Surely Black wouldn't notice if one or two priceless tomes went missing every week or two.

"Snape." Ah, perhaps he had noticed. Severus turned quickly, wand in hand, never wanting to have his back to that one for long.

"Black," he spat. He'd wait for the accusation before denying the truth.

"What are you doing in my library, Snape?" Black said as he approached.

"Reading. You might try it sometime. Oh, I'd forgotten. Dogs can't read." Severus smirked as Black's face contorted with rage.

"Boys that can't fuck, read. Isn't that right, Snivellus?" Black pushed him up against a bookshelf, hands on his shoulders, face triumphant.

"I'll show you fucking," Severus hissed. He was damned if he’d let Black out-face him once more. They were on equal terms, here – no band of Gryffindors to bolster the mutt’s courage now. He grasped Black's hard-on through his robes, and felt a savage triumph to see Black’s expression: not horror, but unadulterated passion. Like the slut he was, Black quickly pulled his robes up revealing his lack of pants and pressed Severus's hand onto his bare cock.

"God, even _your_ hand is better than nothing," Black muttered as he pushed into Severus's grip. 

Severus lifted his own robes and pulled his prick from his pants. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks. "I prefer my own hand to yours, Black."

Black bucked and thrust into his hand, their warm cocks sliding against each other. "You would. Who else would touch you?" 

"Shut. The fuck. _Up_." Severus gritted his teeth and gave their pricks a rough pull. Both men groaned. Placing a hand on Black's shoulder to brace himself, Severus sped the pace, his hand sweeping over the heads, smearing precome down their lengths.

Knowing he was close, Severus went in for the kill. "You know who’d like to touch me? Your godson," Severus whispered. Black's eyes shot open and he came in thick white ropes, Severus following immediately after. He was pleased to note he'd spattered come on Black's robes. They both stood breathing heavily for a moment before Black dropped his robes. Severus cast a Scourgify on himself. 

"God, I hate you," Black said.

"The feeling is mutual, Black," Severus replied as he turned to leave.

"Snape?" 

"What?" 

"Don't touch Harry." A note of concern laced his voice. 

"I wouldn't dream of sullying my hands – or other parts – on a Potter." Severus took great delight in making his tone as insincere as possible – while what he’d said was true, he'd relish giving the man a few nightmares of his own.


End file.
